Caius Va'Lim
by PianoHijacker
Summary: Caius Va'Lim and Trace travel the galaxy in search of knowledge and artifacts left behind by the Jedi and Sith. After finding a journal belonging to Obi-Wan, Kylo Ren sends his best hunter, Admiral Wexler, to apprehend them. A self trained force user plagued by dark visions as he sleeps. Can Caius outrun the First Order? Or will his dark visions consume him?
1. Chapter 1

**I**

The air is thick with the aroma of food, smoke, and the sharp scent of drinks that allow one to relax in this particular cantina. The sounds and voices of various species from across the galaxy echo throughout, while the shrill sound of music fill the cantina with an atmosphere of carefree. Everyone here is relaxed with not a care in all the galaxy. Here, at Mos Eisley, this particular cantina is home to many. Those who call Tatooine their home, travelers, smugglers, pirates, and even the First Order. Despite the looming presence of the First Order, most everyone feels comfortable here. In part because the First Order doesn't have any real control on Tatooine. But that doesn't stop First Order troopers from trying to assert authority from time to time. Many on this sun battered planet will advise in keeping on the First Order's good side.

As the light from outside gleams in from the entryway to the cantina, a strange figure enters. A Twi'Lek, with skin as pale as the dunes of Tatooine, walks through the cantina toward a table mid-way down against the wall. The guests all turn and watch for a moment. It is rare that a Twi'Lek is seen here. Even rarer that it be a male and not a slave. Once the Twi'Lek sits down at a table with two others, the rest of the cantina goes about its business.

"Are you Caius Va'Lim?" Asks the Twi'Lek.

"I am. Do you have my information?" A male humanoid alien, whom strikingly looks no different from a human, asks. The only features that tell this alien from a human, are the pointed ears that are pointing nearly upward a short ways, and slender fingers slightly longer than an average humans. With short black scraggly hair, brown eyes, a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee, and lightly tanned skin; it's almost impossible to notice. His type are usually referred to as Near-Human, since only skin color or other minor physical differences give away that they are not fully human.

"Do you have my money?" The Twi'Lek replies.

"Information first," Caius says annoyed, "Then money."

"Who is this next to you? I was under the impression it would only be you." The Twi'Lek prods.

"This is my partner, Trace. He goes where I go." A large, muscular, cybernetic human sits next to Caius. He has a darker skin tone than Caius, and dark brown neck length hair that looks unkempt yet clean. Trace stares at the Twi'Lek with his cybernetic eye that sits in place of his right eye, then raises his left arm, placing it on the table. A cybernetic arm from just above the elbow now rests on the table. Large and muscular to match the rest of Trace's frame. The Twi'Lek, who has been leaning forward on the table, jumps back in his seat. Startled by the heavy thud of the arm. "He's bigger than me, and you." Caius informs the Twi'Lek.

"I can take a hint." The Twi'Lek puts his hands up in apprehension as a few beads of sweat roll from his brow. He has very clearly become nervous after the threat, which can be heard in his voice for a brief moment before calming down. "What you seek is not far from an old moisture farm on the outskirts…" He stops talking as he notices two First Order troopers enter the cantina. The troopers walk past the table they are sitting at and take a seat in the back of the cantina. "As I said, on the outskirts. In the Chott Salt Flat. Look for the abandoned farm." He then slides Caius a small parchment with caution. "I'm afraid that an exact location of what you seek is not known. Only a general direction from the farm and one landmark is what I was able to gather."

"I'll find it. Here, your payment." Caius hands him a small sack containing an unknown amount of money.

"Wait," the Twi'Lek stops Caius and Trace as they both stand up. "You should know that there are strange stories surrounding what you seek. They say an old hermit use to live out there. Went by the name Ben Kenobi or something. They say that one day he just disappeared without a trace." The two First Order troopers then look toward the table they are at. Caius notices and stops for a brief moment as Trace was beginning leave.

"I would be careful about what you say. Don't want to wind up dead. Now go about your business and forget everything you just told us." Caius waves his hand in front of the Twi'Lek, then he and Trace leave the cantina. Shortly after, the troopers get up and leave as well. Outside the cantina, Caius urges Trace to follow him around to the side of the cantina. "I'm pretty sure those troopers heard what the Twi'Lek said. We better get to that moisture farm before they get there."

"What about the Twi'Lek? Won't he be in danger?" Asks Trace.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure they won't send someone after him right away. He's got plenty of time to get out." Caius says in a carefree manner. He then walks to a small speeder and gets in.

"If you say so." Trace says walking toward the speeder. He then gets in on the passenger side and the speeder sinks and tilts a little bit.

"You should lose some weight."

"It's all muscle, and these damned metal body parts." Trace replies, insulted and showing his metal arm.

"Might be that leg of yours. Should get some lighter materials." Retorts Caius.

"I had no choice when I needed my entire left leg replaced. So are we going to get moving?"

"Right". Caius starts the speeder and the two of them take off with haste, leaving Mos Eisley, as the two First Order Troopers stand at the entrance to the cantina and watch as they speed off.

Hours later, Caius and Trace stand outside the speeder at the old moisture farm. Caius pulls out the parchment the Twi'Lek gave him from a small pouch. He unfolds it and begins analyzing it.

"According to this, Obi-Wan's hut should be in that general direction. South...ish, from this farm. Past what looks like a small canyon." Caius then looks at the farm, speculating why it was abandoned. "I wonder what could have happened here. This place looks like it's been abandoned for quite some time."

Trace cuts in. "Looks to have been around 30 years or so I would say."

"Did your eye tell you that?" Caius is now pointing at Trace's cybernetic eye as he is leaning against the speeder.

"More or less." Trace says with a slight shrug of the hand. He then takes the parchment to look at it himself. "Looks like it's actually a little more east than south."

"What would I ever do without that wonderful eye of yours?" Caius says as he is hopping into the speeder on the passenger side. "Onwards Trace," he says boisterously pointing.

"Oh, so I'm driving now. And you had that map turned the wrong way. Just thought I'd let you know." Trace says as he gets in the speeder, shaking his head. Caius doesn't say a word, he just sits, sulking as if his pride was just broken. They then start moving in the direction that the map had shown.

Off in the distance, the two troopers have been watching. As Caius and Trace are leaving, the troopers hop on speeder bikes and begin following at a distance.

Caius and Trace begin to make their way through a small and shallow canyon. The wind begins to pick up and howl through the canyon as bits of sand begin to fly up against their faces.

"Better put on our masks Caius. Looks like a sandstorm is approaching."

"I don't see any sandsto…" Just as Caius was speaking, they exit the canyon and see a large sandstorm off in the distance. "You're right. You're right." Caius fumbles around trying to grab his mask before knocking it under Trace's legs. Trace quickly puts on his mask, then reaches down and grabs Caius'.

"Having trouble?" Asks Trace in a sarcastic tone, holding the mask up for Caius.

"Of course not." Caius breathes a sigh of relief, grabs the mask, and then places it on his face. "It's going to be hard to see much of anything in this. Don't you have something in that eye of yours that can help?"

"Not anything that can see through a sandstorm." Trace replies.

"Maybe some kind of radar thingy?" Asks Caius.

"It's an eye. Not a radar dish."

"But it has so many other functions. Such as creeping me out for one."

"What do you mean creeps you out?" Asks Trace, insulted.

"Well, you know, the way it kind of just moves on its own."

"It doesn't move on its own."

"When you sleep it does."

Trace stares at Caius for a moment before turning to look ahead. "Hey, what's that up ahead? Looks like a square rock." Trace informs him.

"What do you mean square rock?" Caius then looks forward to see the structure closing in fast. "Umm. Shouldn't you be slowing down?" He questions.

Trace reduces speed as quickly has he can to avoid hitting it. He slows down just enough to avoid a crash that would injure both, but still hits the structure, putting a large crack and dent in it. "I don't think it's a square rock Trace." They both look at it and realize it is what appears to be a home or small hut. Both jump out and hurry inside to get out of the sandstorm. They each remove their masks and breathe a sigh of relief.

"A square rock? Really? I think you need to get that eye checked."

Trace sits down while Caius begins looking around. "It was a sandstorm. It's hard to see and make anything out in one of those." Trace sighs and says partially under his breath begrudgingly, "And my eye may be malfunctioning again."

"Guess we better make a stop at Casdan then. I have need to go there anyway." Caius begins to look around and search for clues as to who has lived here, and for anything that might fetch a price, while they wait out the sandstorm.

"I wonder who lived here." Caius says to himself. He looks around a bit more when he notices a small book tucked under some fabric under a small table. "What's this?" The book looks old and worn, possibly leather, without any writing on the cover. The book is a bit thin with tattered edges. He opens it up and begins reading it. Suddenly Caius begins getting ecstatic and starts motioning toward Trace in a frantic way with his arm to come to him. "Trace, Trace! Come here! Look!" Trace gets up and begins walking over. "What is Caius? What has you in such a bundle right now?"

"We're here! We found it! This is Obi-Wan's hut! And this is his journal!"

"What are the odds of that? The one thing we crash into during a sandstorm, and it just so happens to be Obi-Wan's hut." Trace says in amazement with a hint of sarcasm while throwing his arms up.

"I don't think it was luck that brought us here. The force must have guided us."

"One hell of a way for the force to guide us here."

"No kidding. I don't think Obi-Wan would have been too happy about us damaging his home." Caius closes the book and sits down. Trace follows sits down as well. "It's amazing that this place remains untouched. I know not many ever travel out this far, except for the Tusken Raiders. One would think that they would have ransacked it by now. It's laid here for at least 30 years, untouched. I wonder if the force was protecting it." Caius looks up as if he is thinking and begins stroking his goatee. "It's also a good thing that the First Order only recently found out about Obi-Wan and that he lived on Tatooine." The howl of the wind begins to die down. "Sounds like the sandstorm is about over."

"Good," replies Trace. "It's a long way back to our ship. I'd hate to get stuck in another one."

"I feel a sense of calm and peace here. An ever watchful presence. A kind presence. Almost that of a good friend and brother. The force still lingers here. Maybe a part of Obi-Wan still resides here. This journal might have a clue as to why." Caius hesitates for a moment before saying, "I don't think there is anything else here of importance. I believe this is what I was meant to find. Let's go." They get up and leave the hut. As they walk outside, the sandstorm has calmed, and they can see two First Order troopers walking up to them with blasters out. "Um…It was an accident." Caius begins pointing at the crashed speeder.

"Put your hands up and don't move!" One of the trooper's requests. As they are putting their hands up, the other trooper asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see. We were out for a leisurely cruise through the desert when suddenly a sandstorm struck. We were desperately looking for shelter when we ran into this old hut and took refuge inside." Answers Caius. The first trooper notices the journal in Caius' hand.

"What's that in your hand?"

"That's his diary. He keeps it under his bed at night. Helps him sleep." Replies Trace.

Caius turns and gives Trace a confused look. Trace looks back at Caius and shrugs his shoulders. The trooper then takes the book from his hands and opens it up. "Command. This is B-2128. We found the old Jedi's home. There was a journal, but we aren't the only ones here. We currently have them subdued. Please advise."

Caius and Trace begin whispering to each other as the trooper is speaking with his command.

"No, I got this." Says Caius.

"Let me handle it." Trace replies.

"No really. I want to do this." Continues Caius.

"Do we have to do this every time?" Questions Trace, annoyed.

"Yes…Ok, not really."

"Then just let me do this."

"Hey!" The other trooper cuts in. "Keep quiet." The trooper turns toward B-2128. "What does command say?"

"We are to take them in for questioning." Replies B-2128.

"Ok. We each take one." Caius informs Trace. "Works for me." He answers. The two troopers move in closer. B-2128 Stops at a distance and brings up his blaster rifle. The other trooper brings up a pair of cufflinks and walks closer to Trace while B-2128 has his blaster rifle trained on both Caius and Trace.

"Put these on. You're coming with us." As the trooper holds the cuffs out, Trace brings his arms down. He stops when his arms are in front of the trooper, then turns his head toward Caius briefly and winks. Trace suddenly reaches out with his left arm and grabs the trooper by the throat as he was attempting to place the cuffs on Trace.

"Put him down!" Trooper B-2128 threatens. "Drop him and I won't shoot!" B-2128 now has his attention on Trace. Caius then holds open his coat with his left hand, revealing a blaster on his left hip. As he his raising his right hand, the blaster floats out of its holster and into his hand. B-2128 glances back at Caius and notices he has a blaster pointed at him. "Hey!" He exclaims, just before Caius pulls the trigger, hitting its target. Trace then lifts the trooper high in the air with just his left arm, then slams him into the ground. Caius then spins his blaster around his finger on his left hand, placing it back in its holster.

"We're going to have more company soon. We better hurry back to the ship." Informs Trace. Caius walks over to the body of B-2128 and reaches down, picking up the journal and placing it in a satchel on his person. "Good thing they brought us speeder bikes. That should get us to our ship quicker." Caius tells Trace.

"Hopefully fast enough to avoid any more sandstorms." Responds Trace in a slightly urgent sounding voice.

"I take it that last one didn't fit your fancy." Caius says sarcastically. "That square rock _really_ …" Trace cuts in, staring at Caius. "Get on the bike, we need to go. And please don't bring that up again."

"On no, I'm holding on to this for a while." Retorts Caius, amused. Both then leave Obi-Wan's hut behind with great speed.

The twin suns of Tatooine are setting on the horizon of dunes as Caius and Trace crest atop a dune and hastily make their way downhill. A vessel, about the size that could be a small transport ship, is awaiting the two at the bottom of the dune. It has been retrofitted and modified to be more agile and quicker. And to be able to fend off enemies.

They stop at the ship and a hatch opens after Trace pushes something on his left arm. Caius and Trace make their way to the cockpit as the hatch closes behind them, and sit down. Trace presses a few buttons and pulls a lever, allowing the ship to rise off the ground. The ship then flies toward the atmosphere of the planet. Caius begins to lean forward as if he is going to stand up. "I'm going to head to the back, I have some reading to attend to."

"Can't you read that when we know we're safe?" Trace asks.

"This is Obi-Wan's journal. You expect me to contain my excitement any longer?" Replies Caius.

"Well, yes. I'm picking up a First Order ship in orbit. Looks like an Imperial Class Star Destroyer. Also, radar is picking up a large number of fighters."

"Well that's just wonderful." Caius replies dryly. "Guess I'll get on the guns." Caius leaves his seat and heads in the back, sitting down in a chair with controls for a blaster cannon. "Let's do this Trace. We'll blast right through them and disappear into hyperspace." Caius says to him gleefully.

"Where to Caius?" Inquires Trace.

"Still have the coordinates for Jedha?"

"Yeah." Trace replies. Just then they break the atmosphere where what appears to be a few dozen or more fighters are waiting. The fighters then zoom toward them firing indiscriminately. Caius begins firing back as Trace maneuvers around them, avoiding incoming blaster fire. "I still don't know why you want to go to Jedha. It's nothing but ruins. But I'll take us there. Anything to get away from these guys." Trace informs Caius.

Trace continues avoiding on coming fire while trying to make their way through to a clearing to enter hyperspace. The ship rolls and ducks as Caius continues firing, destroying several First Order fighters. "Ha ha! These First Order goons don't stand a chance against us!" Caius exclaims, clearly enjoying the action. "Just rub it in why don't you. You're down there having all the fun, and I'm stuck here trying to not get us killed!"

"Oh come on Trace. You know you're a better pilot than I am."

"Quit trying to make me feel better. You know you can fly well enough to let me take the guns once in a while."

"You know you can use those front cannons you installed." Informs Caius.

"They haven't been properly tested and calibrated. They could explode."

"Fair point." Suddenly the blaster cannons Caius was using are shot and malfunctions. He tries a few more times to fire, but it just clicks, not responding. "Um, Trace?"

"What now?" He replies.

"The cannons were just shot."

Trace begins to sound annoyed. "Guess now is as good as any to test out the new cannons." Trace pushes a button and two barrels extend out from the front of the ship. He then presses a button on each of the control sticks and the cannons begin firing. He aims the ship toward one of the fighters and destroys it with ease. "Guess they work fine," Trace says to himself. He then maneuvers the ship toward the First Order's Imperial Star Destroyer in orbit. Trace intends to use the Star Destroyer as cover as he makes his way closer to it, and out of the fighters that had them surrounded. The First Order fighters turn around and pursue them as they fly to the underside of the Destroyer. Caius has made his way back to the cockpit but has not sat down. "Hang on to something Caius. We're making the jump to hyperspace!" Trace then pulls a lever to his right, pulling them into hyperspace. The ship disappears under the Star Destroyer, leaving the fighters behind.

On the bridge of the Star Destroyer, a general walks up to the commander of the vessel whom is standing on the bridge. This commander is a tall imposing character who appears to be in his early fifty's, standing straight and proper, looking out the large windows of the command deck into the black of space. "Sir. They got away. It appears they used us as cover and then entered hyperspace." Informs the general.

"I take it you were unsuccessful in tracking them then?" The commander asks in a displeased tone.

"Uh, no sir." The general swallows in nervous fear. "We were not."

"I put great trust in you. You have shown competence before, but it appears I was wrong in letting you command this mission." The commander continues in a displeased tone, yet is still calm in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir. I..it won't happen again." The general replies, as his forehead begins to bead with sweat.

"No, of course it won't happen again. When we return, I'm letting you explain to Kylo Ren this situation. Explain to him, that the very mission he tasked us with, is a failure. He was very interested in this Obi-Wan, a long deceased Jedi, and with anything he may have left behind."

The commander pauses for a moment then takes a deep breath. "He searched for months looking for where he once resided. And now that we find it, and discover that Obi-Wan left behind a journal, you let it slip away in the hands of two _very_ suspicious individuals. Once you explain all this to him, you will be relieved…of your duties."

"Y..yes sir!" The general leaves the commanders sight looking terrified with sweat dripping from his face. The Star Destroyer then disappears from Tatooine's orbit into hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Stars whip by in a frenzy, like streaks across the black of space as they begin to enter hyperspace. The stars are seemingly stretched into long lines of light as a blue haze envelopes them. Twisting and wriggling around them in a cylindrical manner, indicating they are now traveling at lightspeed in hyperspace.

Trace stands up from his seat. "It's going to be a few hours before we reach what's left of Jedha." He then walks toward the rear of the ship. Caius stands up, taking a moment to stretch, before following him.

"We should get some rest. I have a journal to look through." Caius informs Trace.

Both walk further into the ship, until they reach a semi spacious room with a sofa and a few chairs with a small table between them. There are some crates tucked away in the corner and a sealed door off to the side, otherwise the room is quite plain and empty. Trace lays down on the sofa, putting his feet up on the arm rest as Caius takes a seat in one of the chairs. He takes out Obi-Wan's journal and begins looking through it.

"I don't suppose you know how long we plan on staying at Jedha." Inquires Trace.

"Don't worry Trace. I don't expect to be there long. After that, we can get that eye checked out and sell a few things."

"Good. I'll be taking a nap in the meantime."

Trace nods off as Caius begins to have a quizzical look upon his face. He begins turning pages in the journal, staring at each one, but only reading part of each page. With each passing page, a more intrigued yet puzzled look morphs over his face as he continues to skim through the journal. He sighs before closing the journal and placing his hand on his chin. Pondering what he read. He then stands up and walks over to the sealed door with the journal in hand. There are no handles, electronic key pads, or anything of the sort to indicate a way to open the door.

Standing in front of the door, he closes his eyes, then holds his left hand in front of it. Suddenly the door makes a metallic sound of gears churning and then the sound of a metal pang. The door slides open slower than a standard door. As if it is a heavily reinforced vault door. With the door fully opened, its contents are revealed. An assortment of books, scrolls, tablets, artifacts, as well as a few Jedi and Sith holocrons are placed around a small room on shelves and tables. Adorned on the back wall above a small table are two ancient looking, decrepit wall fabrics. The colors have mostly faded, but the images are still clear. On the left fabric at the bottom is an image of two wing like patterns in a semi-circle stretching ever upward, with what appears to be a lightsaber or some kind of light in the middle. It has an intense glow toward the bottom as it pierces through the center of these two semi-circular wings. The faintest hint of blue can be seen in the symbol.

The right fabric has a symbol at the top. It still has some of its luster, an almost blood looking red where it hasn't completely faded. This image is of two round circles, the inner filled, the outer devoid of color. Decorating the four corners of the outer circle diagonally are sets of three points. The middle being the largest. Both of these fabrics adorn text, the left speaks the Jedi Code, the right speaks the Code of the Sith. Neither are written in the common tongue.

Below the fabrics on the table, rests the broken pieces of a lightsaber, or possibly several lightsabers. Though it is not clear whether the pieces belonged to a Jedi, or a Sith. Caius walks toward the table and places the journal in the middle carefully, then takes a step back. He speaks softly to himself, reading the text on the fabrics. He takes in every word. Feeling them. Experiencing both codes meaning. It is almost as if he is making a connection with both of them. He begins first with the Jedi Code on the left;

" _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force."_

Then the Code of the Sith on the right;

" _Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

 _Through passion I gain strength._

 _Through strength I gain power._

 _Through power I gain victory._

 _Through victory my chains are broken._

 _The Force shall free me."_

Caius reflects on the words of what he just recited further, then says to himself; "The Jedi and Sith. Both very different, yet similar. Flawed." He takes a breath. "The Jedi were blinded by their ego, by their rules. They spoke against fear, yet feared losing their power. They became complacent and arrogant. Their intentions were well, but there was great flaw within the Jedi order. I think that's why they fell. Don't you agree Trace?"

Trace is standing behind Caius outside the room. "Is this what you do while I sleep? Talk to yourself in here?" He asks. He does not question how Caius knew he was standing there, because he knows Caius can sense others around him that do not have a connection to the Force when meditating.

"Kind of. It helps me meditate on past Jedi and Sith ideologies. Helps me to see their mistakes too."

"What mistakes have the Sith made?" Asks Trace. "From what you've told me, it sounds like their whole ideology is one big mistake. But now it sounds like you think only some of it was a mistake."

"Their mistakes. I think they were foolhardy. Like the Jedi, they too were arrogant. Their rules weren't as strict as the Jedi's, yet at the same time, stricter. They took too much pride in themselves and always underestimated others. Even those in their own order. They could be ruthless and barbaric, but they allowed emotions and attachments where the Jedi forbade it. That right there, allowing emotions and attachments, was not a mistake as I see it."

"I guess I can see that, but that's a lot to reflect upon. Too much for me." Replies Trace.

"You're not exactly the reflecting type." Caius retorts.

"That's true. My reflection is a good long nap. Which I think you should do as well."

"I am a little tired. I guess I should look over the journal later."

Caius leaves the room, puts his hand up and closes his eyes as the door closes in the same manner that it opened. He then walks over to a chair and sits down, closing his eyes.

Caius opens his eyes and is in a darkened room, devoid of most light. He looks around, but cannot see anything that would give a hint as to where he is. There appears to be just enough light to see, but not enough to make out any walls or details. He begins stepping forward, but does not seem to move. Suddenly a whisper is heard. _"Caius"_ , the whisper sounds. He looks around, but there is no one. Again it is heard, _"Caius"_. He turns around once more only to see nothing. Just the same room he has been in. "Who's there?" He replies. Another whisper, this time louder and with more force, _"Caius!"_ He begins stepping around, looking for where the voice is coming from. Suddenly there is another voice, whispering his name as well. This one is angry and forceful sounding. _"Caius!"_ As he continues looking and stepping around, the whispers become more numerous and with various volumes. Louder, softly, angrily, forcefully, these whispers continue unabated. "Enough!" Caius exclaims with frustration. The whispers suddenly cease, and a calming, older voice is heard. _"Do not listen to them."_

Trace is standing next to Caius lightly shaking him on his shoulder. Caius wakes up in a seemingly dazed fashion and lifts himself straight in the chair.

"It was that dream again wasn't it?" Asks Trace.

"I think at this point, it's safe to assume it's more than just a dream," he says, wiping some sweat from his brow. "Perhaps a vision or premonition. Force sensitives and users tend to have these I read." Says Caius.

"I don't know. It looked to me like you were having a nightmare." Replies Trace with a worried look on his face.

"It certainly felt like one. Although there was something different this time."

"What was it?" Trace asks.

"There was a voice. A different one. It was calming, and not a whisper of my name like the others. This one spoke and said, _"Don't listen to them."_ Caius pauses for a brief moment and takes a breath of relief. "It was reassuring, and a welcome change."

"That's good to hear. Maybe you'll get some better sleep now."

"Hopefully" Caius replies.

"Anyhow, we should head up to the cockpit, we're almost to Jedha." Trace informs Caius.

They both leave the room and make their way to the cockpit and sit down. Trace grabs the lever to his right and pulls it back. The ship exits hyperspace as the stars return to normal twinkling dots in the black of space. Off in the distance, a small reddish orange orb floats in a seemingly lifeless manner. The orb draws nearer as they fly closer to it. This orb was once Jedha, home to one of the Jedi temples. The Temple of the Kyber, protected by some of the last remaining guardians of the Whills. There was once a bustling city, also named Jedha, which sat at the foot of the temple. Stretching outward from it along the top of a large plateau. Where this great temple and city once resided, now sits an immensely large crater filled with rubble and debris.

"There she is. Jedha. I still don't know why you want to come here. Not only was it stripped of all its valuables by the old Empire, but also stripped of any knowledge that may be of use to you." Says Trace, questioning Caius with doubt and uncertainty.

"You also forgot the part about the huge crater. Such a terrible thing the old Empire created," Caius says with a heavy voice. He then takes a deep breath as they fly into the crater. "I would not have come here, but the Force called to me. There must be something here for me to find."

"Perhaps the Force has misguided you. Or maybe dabbling in the dark side has clouded you from what the Force is actually trying to tell you."

"The Force never misguides you. But I can understand your concerns over the dark side." As they fly deeper into the crater, Caius notices something. "There, set the ship down over there."

Caius points to a flat surface near what looks to be rubble from the temple, close to the base of the crater. "What you've told about the dark side, it only makes sense that it could cloud you. Fighting for dominance as you learn from both the light and the dark. I fear that it may try to corrupt you." Says Trace in a concerning tone.

"I know you are concerned, and I know the dark side can be dangerous. But I think it is important to learn from both the dark and the light. To find a middle ground, or balance between to two. One should not dismiss the other and place precedence over the other. That will eventually lead to failure as I see it. I trust in the force and that it will not lead me astray. You should do the same, even if you cannot sense it."

Trace lands the ship near the rubble and Caius stands up, ready to leave the ship. "I think I'll stay on the ship for this one. I don't think there will be much excitement, and I'm not a fan of the cold." Trace says.

"Suit yourself. I shouldn't be long anyway." He then pats Trace on the shoulder before turning around and making his way toward the exit of the ship, not putting on any protection from the cold.

Caius exits the ship and walks onto the surface. He puts his hands together and starts rubbing them, "It's rather chilly here," he says to himself as the cold air of Jedha nips at him. As he walks closer to the rubble, he notices that a lot of it isn't just rock and sand. Caius begins speaking to himself out loud. "Amazing that there's even any rubble at all from the city. It looks like some of this might even be part of the temple. Maybe even some homes." Caius winces for a moment before placing his hand on his head. His voice filled with sadness. "I can still feel the pain and terror. What a horrible fate befell these people."

He then bends down to one knee, closes his eyes, and places his hand onto the ground. "The force was once strong here," he says. Just then Caius is seemingly in pain. His face wrinkles, teeth grit, and eyes tighten as he lets out a sound as if in pain. His body feeling a burning, tingling sensation. The burning sensation grows stronger and pulses as he cries out further in pain, the tingling beginning to feel like needles penetrating his skin. His whole body is hot as he begins to sweat. It is as if the Force itself is seeking some form of punishment or sacrifice through pain for calling upon it as Caius does for the purpose he seeks.

Caius suddenly is without pain as his eyes open. He finds himself standing, as life on Jedha bustles around him. He hears the sounds of its people. The chatter of trade and carefree. The laughter of children. The smells of unfamiliar foods. He sees the narrow streets packed wall to wall with buildings and people from all across the galaxy. Just then, a few Stormtroopers from the Old Empire walk by. He turns around behind him to the direction the troopers were coming from. There he sees the tall, ever reaching Temple of the Kyber, still in one piece. As he looks up further, he sees hovering over the city, an Imperial Star Destroyer. He then hears a calm, older voice behind say, _"You."_ Caius turns around but the street is empty. Again, behind him, he hears the same voice. _"Behind you,"_ he turns around once more to see he is no longer on Jedha. He finds himself in a darkened room with several people in uniform. The metal looking room feels cold and empty, despite the presence of others. He turns around to see more figures, one in white, standing in front of a large window. Outside Caius can see5 Jedha. It looks barren and lifeless as he hears the man in white speaking with another. Suddenly he says fire. Caius reaches out and exclaims, "No!" But he falls to his knees. When he looks up, he sees he's back on Jedha as a green light appears in the sky. Everyone is running, screaming, terrified. "No!" Caius exclaims again as the green light reaches the ground. But all is silent and dark. The deranged sound of an old man cackling as someone says, _"It's beautiful,"_ is heard in the darkness. Suddenly, out of the blackness, shines a bright light. First it's small, then it grows. _"Reach for it,"_ a voice says to Caius. A voice that sounds the same as the first.

 _"There, look."_ The voice says. As Caius is reaching for the light, it takes the shape of a white crystal. When he grabs it, the shrill sound of a lightsaber igniting is heard. A bright white light fills the dark void as the lightsaber hums. Suddenly a dark presence is felt by Caius. It feels heavy and suffocating. _"Do not listen to them,"_ the voice says. In the distance a dark figure is seen standing, featureless among the light.

The figure then speaks in a voice, guttural in sound, yet calm and neutral sounding at the same time. As if the figure is two separate entities as one being. _"You cannot control both the light and the dark. If you take up that lightsaber, then you must destroy us. The key to that saber lies in the rubble. Leave it, and become one with us. The choice is yours."_

The figure fades as the ground beneath Caius shakes. A bright orange light, brilliantly piercing outward toward the black of space, shines greatly upon the snow white surface of which he stands. A heavy wind breaks past Caius as the snow beneath begins to melt and the trees tear from the ground. He is lifted off his feet and lands face first to the ground.

As he picks himself up off the ground, he notices he is back in the crater on Jedha. The ordeal has left him breathless, breathing heavy and frequent. Sweat drips from his brow as the cold air nips at him once again. He dusts himself off and looks toward the rubble. He takes a few steps closer and stops. He then lifts his hands as pieces of the rubble begin to float into the air. With each piece they are tossed aside as Caius makes hand movements, directing the rubble to where he wants it. As he nears the bottom of the pile, lays a large piece of wall that looks as if it could have come from the temple. He uses both hands to cause the wall to lift into the air. He struggles a moment from the weight, before motioning it to the side and dropping it.

As he looks back toward the rubble, he sees a small glint. He walks closer toward it, and as he nears it, notices that it is a small white crystal. "Could this be the crystal from the vision?" He asks himself. Caius walks to it and bends down onto one knee, examining the crystal. It is no bigger than the palm of his hand. A pure white glow emanates softly from it. As he looks at the crystal, he notices it does not appear to be damaged. Looking at the base of it, he can see that it looks as if the crystal has grown in under the rubble.

Caius begins looking intrigued as he reaches for the crystal. He grasps it with his hand, and with a twisting motion, he pulls it upward and out of the ground. The crystal makes a snapping sound as it comes loose. There is a faint warmth to the crystal as Caius holds it in his hand. _"Will you use it?"_ A voice suddenly says. Calm and older sounding, same as the one from his dream and vision. Caius looks around, but the crater is empty except for his ship. He stands up and places the crystal in a small pouch on his person.

Trace is laying down on the sofa in the room, his feet propped up on the armrest, his left arm under his head. He is holding a small round device that is emitting a holographic image of the ship as Caius enters the room.

"Looking over the ships schematics?" Asks Caius.

"Yeah. Just seeing where I can maybe make some modifications." Trace replies.

"If you are to make any modifications, we will be stopping at Casdan for a little while."

"So that's where we are heading to next. About time." Trace turns off the hologram, sits up in the sofa, and places the device on the small table between the sofa and chairs. He looks over at Caius who is standing in front of the sealed door. "You did it again didn't you?" Trace asks.

"What did I do?" Caius asks, with a coy sound in his voice and a coy look about his face. As if he knows what Trace speaks of, but is reluctant to answer.

"You know what." Trace's voice begins to raise. "You know I've seen what it does to you for a few moments after you do it." Trace prods him with concern on his face and in his voice.

"I can't get anything past you. Don't know why I bother trying." Caius shrugs his shoulders. "I am alright, just so you know."

"But what if one day it takes more than just your energy, causes you more than just pain. It's clear as day just how drained you are." Trace has raised his voice even more in concern for his friend.

"Well, I did have to move some rubble right after. So I am a bit more tired than usual."

"Unbelievable. You're going to kill yourself one day!" Trace is now angry at Caius.

"Moving some rubble hardly takes the kind of focus and effort that inducing a vision like that does." Says Caius in a worry-free manner. "Besides, I had to see."

"Dammit!" Trace slams his right fist onto the table as he stands up, fiercely pointing at Caius. "Stop making excuses for using that!"

"I know of your concern for my safety, there are things that I just need to do. Tapping into the dark side is dangerous, but it is necessary to induce a force back vision willingly and quickly. The force was once strong here, and given the tragedy that transpired here, I had to see."

Trace breathes out to calm himself. "I'm sorry I snapped. But please, just be careful. I don't want to lose any one else I care about." Says Trace, somberly. He pauses for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking again. "So, what did you see?"

Trace sits back down on the sofa as Caius walks over to the chair and sits. "I saw Jedha before its destruction. I saw from within the Deathstar. I saw everyone as they ran in terror before everything went black and silent. But the vision did not stop there."

"What do you mean?" Trace interjects.

"Something took over and I was given a vision. A vision of this crystal." Caius takes the crystal out from the pouch and shows it to Trace. "It's a kyber crystal. It's what gives a lightsaber its power, and what gave the Deathstar its. The voices from my dream were in the vision too."

"The old mans too?" Asks Trace.

"Yes, his too. The other voices spoke as one, and told me of the crystal. They made it sound as if I were to use this crystal in a lightsaber, then I would have to destroy them. Otherwise they want me to join them."

"I wish we knew who they were."

"Unfortunately this vision did not give any insight as to their identity. But we at least have a clue as to what they want." Caius holds up the crystal and begins looking at it. "I do not know if this crystal is truly a key to a specific lightsaber as they alluded to, or just referencing that it is the key to the lightsaber that I will eventually create. As all lightsabers require a kyber crystal." He closes his fist around the crystal and then rests his arm back on his leg.

"Are you even willing to create one right now? You've never been too interested in creating one for yourself." Trace says to Caius.

"You're right, I have not been interested in one. I don't know if I'm afraid to, or just don't feel as if it's the right time yet. I have almost enough pieces from other lightsabers I collected over the years to create one. And now I have a kyber crystal." Caius opens his hand and looks at the crystal once more. "It is said that the color of the crystal indicates the color of the blade. If that is the case, then this one should be white. A rather neutral color don't you think?"

"Seems kind of fitting. You wish to find a balance between the dark and light, a neutral point. I'd say it suits you." Replies Trace.

"Yes. It does doesn't it?" Caius stands up and walks over to the sealed door, puts his hand up, and opens it. He places the crystal on the table next to the journal and pieces of lightsabers. He exits the room, closes the door, and sits back down. "I was shown one last thing. A brilliant light, filled with energy, shot into space. This light came from a snow covered planet I was standing on. There was such power that it instantly melted the snow and ripped the trees from the ground. I do not know what it could be, but I had a terrible feeling about it."

"That sounds terrible. But what you saw, it could be from the past, or the future." Trace sighs and scratches his head. "Whatever it was, let's just hope it's not another Deathstar."

"It didn't feel like the past, so I fear that it was the future. How close a future though, I do not know." Caius leans back in his chair and adjusts himself to be more comfortable. "I was shown it for a reason, so it must be real. Its power sure felt real." Caius begins stroking at his thick black goatee. "This has me worried, as I fear it may be a far greater threat than the Deathstar if it is another superweapon."

"Maybe we should inform the resistance." Trace suggests.

"No. It was only a vision. Not something the resistance would likely believe." Caius says with doubt.

"Are you sure? It's not like they haven't acted on word of mouth before. Or on only a faint glimmer of a possibility." Trace says with some hope in his voice. "I'm sure the resistance would send someone to investigate. If the First Order is possibly building something like the Deathstar, but more powerful, then they would want to know." Trace is leaning forward with his arms on his legs looking downward. He has a look of frustration and concern about his face. Frustration over what Caius said, of the possibility that the resistance won't believe them, and concern over the possibility of another superweapon that could kill billions.

"The vision never showed who has control over this possible superweapon. Besides, many in the resistance that have a respectable position are fools. They wouldn't believe their own nose if it wasn't in front of them." Caius leans forward and lays his arms on his legs, resting on them as he looks at Trace. "They have good intentions. Very commendable. But they have flaws. Usually with political nonsense. The occasional backstab. And sometimes frivolous missions. And I have this sneaky suspicion that if they realize I can utilize the Force, they would try and suck me in to do their dirty work. To fight with them in pointless engagements. No, I won't concern myself with them unless I deem it absolutely necessary. Or the Force wills me. Which it has not." Caius has leaned back into his chair. "I'm an explorer and seeker of knowledge. I go where I will, and where the Force wills me. I fight when I need to, and I protect those that need it."

Trace sighs. "What about Leia? Isn't she Luke's sister and the leader of the resistance? Surely she would understand you."

"Leia may understand the Force, she may even wield it with some power, but I doubt that it would have any influence on the resistance. Even if she is their leader. Not without proof. Of which we have none. Just a vision. Hardly enough to convince someone other than one who is wise with the Force." Explains Caius, who has taken a more relaxed position with his head resting on his hands stretched behind his head.

"Maybe you could at least go to the academy and speak with Luke."

"I never had any intent to go there. I was pressured into going there when I was younger to train. But I insisted on doing things my way. But after these dreams, and now this vision, I am considering it. But not to train." Says Caius.

"And what about the journal? That didn't give you a reason to seek out Luke? You're the one who told me Obi-Wan was his first Master." Questions Trace.

"That journal wasn't meant for Luke. I don't think it was meant for anyone. Though I'm still not finished looking through it." Caius sits upright once again.

Trace has leaned back, squishing himself against the cushions of the sofa. "It was probably his personal journal then. Has stuff in it he didn't want Luke to see I presume. In any case, I suppose you will be wanting to head to the academy after Casdan."

"I'm in no rush. Which is why I think we shall stay at Casdan for a little while. Rest from our travels, stock up, get some information. You can get that eye checked out, make some modifications to the ship." Caius leans back in the chair once again, putting his arms behind his head. A smirk wrinkles up his face. "We have some things to sell, and a certain underground mob boss will be there. I have a few items in my collection I no longer need and are not worth much to me anymore, which would be worth quite a bit to him. That should hold us over for a little while."

" _He's_ going to be there?" Trace says with surprise and apprehension. "Are you sure about this Caius?"

"I am. I've already set up a meeting a few days after we land."

Trace begins shaking his head and sighs. "Be careful this time. You don't want to piss him off again. I still haven't fully recovered from that." Trace shakes his head and hand in disgust.

"Don't worry. I learned my lesson." Caius informs.

"Good." Replies Trace. He then stands up and stretches. "Before we leave though, I want to do some system checks on the ship and some maintenance on my leg. It's starting to itch and jam up."

"Oh, so you're fine working on your limbs, but when it comes to your eye..." Says Caius in a facetious manner.

Trace interrupts, "Working on my eye is different. I just, don't like to do it. It weirds me out."

"It weirds me out too. Don't worry." Caius jokes.

"You know, sometimes I want to sew that mouth shut while you sleep." Retorts Trace.

"Oh don't be so harsh. You know you would miss my beautiful voice. My whimsical remarks." Replies Caius facetiously, loosely pointing and shaking his hands toward Trace.

"I say we find out." Trace begins feeling around his person and digging into pouches and pockets. "I've got a needle and some string around here somewhere."

Caius has stood up and a grin has worked its way across his face. He then starts loosely pointing and shaking his finger at Trace. "Oh, you're funny Trace. I see I'm beginning to rub off on you."

"I'm not too sure if I'm happy with that." Trace replies.

"Well I am. I'm proud of you Trace." Caius says, still grinning. "I shall head off and get some sleep now. I'm drained. Wake me when we get to Casdan." Trace nods, acknowledging his friends request. Caius walks out of the room and turns down toward a different hall. This hall leads to small room with two beds. One at each side of the room. Two chests sit at the foot of each bed. Each contains items belonging either Caius or Trace. Belts, satchels, pouches, and various other pieces of garments are housed within. Next to each chest is a small table. On the table by Trace's chest and bed, rests a blaster rifle and some thermal detonators. "I really wish Trace would put those thermal detonators somewhere safer. Instead of rolling around on the table," says Caius to himself.

Caius takes his blaster and holster off his belt and places it on the table. He then removes his belt which contains several small pouches and a few larger ones, placing it on the chest. Removing his coat, he places it on the chest as well. He kicks off his boots and walks over to the bed on the left, lays down, and closes his eyes.

Trace is sitting down on one of the chairs with his prosthetic leg resting on the small table. He is bent over the leg, prodding at it with a tool. Small sparks wiz and burr as they light up his face. Small thick goggles cover his eyes and little beads of sweat form and drip from his forehead. He takes the tool and sets it on the table and lifts up his goggles. "There. That should do it." He says to himself. He takes the leg and brings it up to his stump, just below the waist. He places it up against the metal and wiring that has been grafted onto it, pushing the leg into a hole in the center, and then twists the leg to the right in one quick movement. As he does that, he lets out a quick moan of pain and then places his leg on the ground. "I hate that bit," he says as he wipes sweat from his forehead. He then raises his leg and bends it inward and outward a few times. "Ah. Much better."

He stands up, stretches, then says to himself, "The diagnostics should be done by now. I'm ready to take it easy for a bit. Can't get to Casdan soon enough." Trace walks to a room next to the cockpit filled with blinking lights, toggles, switches, and displays. He walks up to the largest display, which glows with many letters and numbers. "Looks like everything is in order. At least for now." Trace presses a few buttons and the display goes dark. He then walks over to the cockpit and sits down. He presses a few buttons and switches, and the ship rises off the ground and begins moving. He grabs the controls and points the ship toward the atmosphere of Jedha and pushes a lever slowly forward. The ship begins to move at a faster rate as it pierces the atmosphere into space. Trace then reaches over to the center of the cockpit and begins tapping some buttons, inputting the coordinates for Casdan. He then flips a switch above him, engaging the auto pilot. "There, now I can get some sleep. It will be almost six hours before we get there." Trace then grabs the large lever and pushes it forward, sending them into hyperspace.

He stands up and walks back into the room with the beds. Caius is asleep under the covers. Trace removes his belt containing small and medium sized pouches and places it on the chest in front of his bed. He reaches into his shirt and pulls out a small rectangular object that looks made of thin clear plastic or glass. On the bottom is a small button. Trace presses the button and it illuminates with a picture of five people in color. A woman stands on the left holding a young boy. Next to the woman and young boy is Trace, with his right arm around the woman. The woman stands several inches shorter than him. On Trace's left, are two other men. One as tall as Trace, the other shorter by about a foot. Both are fairly stalky. They are all smiling. Trace sighs and wipes a tear from his eye, then presses the button turning it off, and sets it on the table by his bed. He walks over to his bed, sits down and pulls his boots off, then lays down. Trace rolls over, pulling the covers over him, then closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Above a hazy blue and green planet orbits an Imperial Star Destroyer. It sits silently, as if watching the planet for an unknown reason.

The commander of the vessel is sits in a mid-sized room at a desk. A soft glow of light wrapping around him. Illuminating him just enough to see that he is an older gentlemen. Quite stoic appearing and rigid in posture. Proper yet unbending. Cold and calculating. The kind of person that is loyal without fault. The kind of person that one cannot truly know. Are they truly loyal? Is it just an act? Both? Someone who is truly unreadable with a strong mind and will. And there on his uniform, barely visible, is the sigil of an Admiral. One does not command a vessel such as this without being of high rank, and without showing their worth to the First Order. There are only a few Imperial Star Destroyers left in the galaxy, and all have been repurposed for the First Order.

The Admiral stares at a screen with text scrawled about it. He is reading it, analyzing it, when suddenly an officer chimes in on an intercom on his desk. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but you have an incoming transmission from Kylo Ren. He wishes to speak with you." The officer informs him.

The Admiral pushes and holds a button to respond. "Very well." He then releases the button, shutting off communication with the intercom. He swivels his chair to the right a bit and pushes a button. The head of Kylo Ren without a mask blooms up into view in front of him. The transparent blue glow of the hologram lights the commander's face as he begins to speak. "Kylo Ren, I was expecting you to contact me sooner."

"I've taken care of the general you sent me Admiral Wexler. He failed us both. And I'll contact you when I see fit." Kylo replies, sounding quite annoyed.

"Of course." Wexler replies.

"I won't have any more patience for failure. I want whatever it is in that journal. It belonged Luke's master, and now it should belong to me." Kylo sounds angry as if it _should_ only belong to him. "And it may hold something that could be of use for Supreme Leader Snoke." Kylo sounds a bit remiss when speaking those words.

"Anything to help our leader and the First Order should most certainly be at the forefront of ones thoughts." Replies Admiral Wexler.

"Which is why I want you to search for these two fools who dare steal from the First Order." Kylo has started to become angry and grit his teeth.

"It would be my pleasure." The Admiral replies.

"You will command this mission and see it to its end. You have served the First Order well. You're very good at what you do, I expect you will have no trouble finding them. But remember what happens to those who fail." Kylo speaks with a stern voice.

Wexler reassures Kylo that he understands his place. "I know full well I am not immune to failure. I accept my fate if I fail."

"Good. You will personally see to every away mission, and to every interrogation yourself. I need you on the ground. Do not disappoint me Admiral."

"Understood. Wexler out." The admiral pushes a button and the blue transparent hologram of Kylo disappears. He then swivels his chair back to the left and presses and holds the button for the intercom. "Bridge officer Norin. We have new orders. Return to Tatooine immediately."

"Yes sir!" The officer replies.

Admiral Wexler releases the button, ending communication with the bridge officer. He then leans back in his chair and thinks aloud to himself. "It's been over a decade since I've had to track anyone. This should be quite fun." He smiles to himself before the Star Destroyer disappears into hyperspace.

Above Tatooine, the Imperial Star Destroyer exits from hyperspace. It maneuvers itself into orbit around the planet. Aboard the Star Destroyer, Wexler stands up from his chair. He then presses and holds the intercom button. "Have four troopers ready and waiting at the shuttle bay for my arrival. I'm on my way." He lets go of the button and leaves the room.

Inside the shuttle bay stands four troopers next to a shuttle. Other troopers and officers are going about their duties in the shuttle bay when Admiral Wexler enters. They all stop and turn toward him and salute. "Sir!"

"At ease," Wexler replies. They all turn back to their duties as Wexler walks up to the four troopers waiting and stops. "You four are to escort me to the surface of this miserable planet. We are hunting two individuals that interfered with our business and made off with something of value to Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke. Something that could be of help to them and the First Order."

"Yes sir!" The trooper's reply, one of which is female. The troopers follow behind the Admiral as he walks up the ramp into the shuttle. The shuttle rises and exits the Star Destroyer, making its way toward the surface of Tatooine.

Inside the crowded Mos Eisley cantina, music and chatter fill the air. Everyone there is enjoying themselves when suddenly Admiral Wexler and two of the troopers enter the cantina. It has fallen eerily quiet the moment everyone inside noticed that it was not just troopers, but also an officer of the First Order as well. Usually no one pays any mind when some First Order troopers enter the cantina, but an officer, especially an Admiral, gets everyone's nerves on edge. Wexler approaches the bar as everyone remains silent, even the musicians.

"Come now, you don't have stop enjoying yourselves just because I'm here." The Admiral speaks to everyone in the Cantina. Once he says that, the music begins playing again and everyone goes about their business. "Now, bartender, I have a few questions to ask. Have you noticed any suspicious individuals? More specifically, two of them within the last few days?"

"I see all kinds of suspicious folks around here. But none more suspicious than you First Order types."

Wexler has become annoyed and raises his voice some. "Let me rephrase that. I am hunting two _very_ suspicious individuals who were last seen in this cantina by two missing troopers who followed them." Wexler raises his hand and makes a motion, prompting the two troopers with him to raise their blasters at the bartender. The bartender steps back in fear and places his hands up in front of him. "Now, answer wisely, or everyone here is suspect and this cantina is closed indefinitely."

"Uh, sure," The bartender swallows in nervous fear. Speaking in a quicker tone than before as sweat begins to bead on his forehead. "…I think I know the two troopers...I..I saw them come in just a few days ago. On that day, there were two folks I've never seen around here before. One looked like a Near-Human. Pointy ears. The other had cybernetic implants. Big fella. They sat down at that table over there." The bartender points to the table, still nervous in his voice. "They sat there for a bit before a Twi'Lek came in and sat down with them."

"A Twi'Lek? How interesting." Wexler cuts in.

"Yeah. We don't usually see them around here. Especially the males. This one had tan sandy colored skin. I don't know where he went after those two left and your troopers followed. That's all I got." The bartender still stands, nervous and fearful, but has begun to calm down some.

Wexler now speaks with a calm voice again. " _See?_ That wasn't so bad. But you shouldn't have played coy with me. I just wanted an honest answer, but instead I got whatever it was you tried to do. Kill him." The two troopers then open fire on the bartender as the music stops and everyone is quiet again. Suddenly a small alien walks up to him, speaking Huttese in a nervous voice.

 _"I think I saw that Twi'Lek. I couldn't help but overhear. I saw one that fit the description walking into a home on the other side of Mos Eisley."_ The alien informs the Admiral.

Wexler turns toward the troopers. "See that? Sometimes when one fears for their life, they'll willingly come forth with information." He and the two troopers then leave the cantina as everyone looks on, silent as the void of space. Outside the cantina wait the other two troopers in front of the entrance. There is a speeder and two speeder bikes just out front of the cantina. "We must go to the other side of Mos Eisley, to the residential part. There's a tailheaded worm there." Wexler gets in the back of the speeder as the troopers take seat in the speeder and on the bikes. They then begin moving toward the other side of Mos Eisley.

Several children, some aliens or Near-Humans, are playing in the streets of the residential district. There are many more adults walking about the streets, going to and from homes and passing through. They too are of various species, but pay no mind to the children playing. In this part of the residential district, the houses have begun to be stacked next to and on top of each other. They are larger than the homes of slaves, but not by much, clearly indicating this is where the poor reside. Wexler has chosen this area as a Twi'Lek is not very high in social and financial status, and since he is not a slave, there is no other place he could call home. The light wind begins to kick up some dust and sand as the children playing notice several shadows extending their way. The look up and are startled. As they begin to back away a voice is heard. That of Admiral Wexler.

"Don't be alarmed children. We are only here looking for someone. He has important information for us. He's a Twi'Lek. Have you seen one around here?" The children don't answer and back away more. They then turn and run back to their homes as several passerby's watch, wondering why the First Order is here. They say nothing as Wexler speaks to the troopers. "They say children often speak the truth because they yet to have learned to lie." He and the troopers begin walking again. "Unfortunately for me, I've never really had any luck with children. It's a pity. They can be a useful source of information if they cooperate." They continue walking as Wexler scans everyone they walk by, looking for someone that looks as if they live here. He spots a human woman sitting on some steps in front of a home. As he and the troopers approach, the woman begins to look frightened, but calms down some when Wexler begins to speak.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone who supposedly lives around here. It's very important as he may have information on two dangerous individuals." Wexler's calm voice reassures the woman as she completely calms down.

"Who are you looking for? I know everyone here in this district." The woman replies.

"We are looking for a Twi'Lek. Pale sandy skin." The Admiral answers.

"Oh, I know him. He's the only Twi'Lek here. He used to be a slave, but was freed almost three years ago. He's been living here ever since." The woman sounds happy now to be giving this information.

"That is quite helpful miss. Thank you. Now, where does he live?" Asks Wexler.

"He's in the bottom house second to the end." The woman points toward the end of the homes that stop at the edge of Mos Eisley, on the other side of the street from their location. "He's usually home this time of day,"

"Thank you again miss." Wexler then motions his troopers to follow him as they walk toward the Twi'Lek's home. When they approach the home, Wexler knocks on the door, but there isn't an answer. He knocks again, this time the door opens, revealing the Twi'Lek that had met with Caius. "I need to have a word with you." Wexler then walks in, motioning for two of the troopers to wait outside as the other two enter with him. The Twi'Lek steps back as they enter, as if they own the home. Wexler then sits down at a table with some fruit on it. He reaches over and picks up one of the fruit and begins eating it.

"Have a seat. I have some questions for you." Wexler tells the Twi'Lek.

The Twi'Lek sits at table, "Listen, whatever it is you want to know, I'm not your guy. I don't know anything. I'm just trying to make a living as a freed Twi'Lek, which is not very easy."

"Is that why you met with two individuals? Your life was hard and so found a way to make some quick money. Is that correct?" The Admiral asks.

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about. But the money I earn is honest." Replies the Twi'Lek.

"Honest, maybe. But you're still lying." Wexler makes a gesture with his head at one of the troopers. The trooper then walks behind the Twi'Lek and grabs him by the lekku, the tentacles that protrude from a Twi'Lek's head. He then starts pulling on his lekku, causing the Twi'Lek pain and discomfort.

"Now then, you met with two individuals a few days ago in a cantina. Who were they?" Wexler continues as he takes another bite from the fruit.

The Twi'Lek groans as he answers. "His name is Caius. Caius Va'Lim. The other one with him he called Trace."

"Did one have cybernetic implants and the other pointy ears?" Asks the Admiral.

"Yes." The Twi'Lek groans.

"What did they want? What did you tell them?"

"They wanted to know where this old hermits home was, named Obi-Wan. But I have no memory of what I said to them." The Twi'Lek replies, still groaning in pain.

"What do you mean you have no memory?" Wexler questions.

"Blank. It's all blank. I only remember what he wanted, everything went blank until I got back home. I swear!"

"Release him." The trooper releases the Twi'Lek's lekku. "Which one wanted the information?"

The Twi'Lek begins rubbing his lekku. "Caius. He's the one that asked me. I learned of the old hermits home when I was a slave. Not it's exact location, but a general direction." Replies the Twi'Lek.

"There's no point in asking where, since we have the location. Two of our troopers were there and made a transmission before they were promptly disposed of by those two." Wexler pauses for a moment. "B-1277."

"Yes sir." A female voice says from under the helmet.

"Cuff him." B-1277 walks over to the Twi'Lek and places cufflinks around his wrists and then motions him to get up. The Twi'Lek is perplexed and begins to complain about his current situation. "I told you everything! You can't arrest me. Hey! This isn't right!" B-1277 grabs his arm and nudges him forward. Wexler then stands up, ignoring the Twi'Lek, and they leave the home. They hop in the speeder and on the bikes and return back to the shuttle they arrived in, which is sitting in docking bay 92. On the shuttle Wexler presses and holds a button, opening a channel with the Star Destroyer.

"I want a check run on two individuals. The first one is named Caius Va'Lim, has pointy ears and might be a near human. The second is called Trace, has cybernetic implants." He then releases the button, ending communication.

In the shuttle bay of the Star Destroyer, Wexler's shuttle arrives, landing on an empty pad with two officers waiting. The shuttle opens and Wexler exits first. The officers waiting salute him as the four troopers and the prisoner exit the shuttle. The Admiral then speaks to the officer on his right.

"I want you to take this prisoner to one of the prisoner transports and send him to Kylo-Ren."

"Yes sir!" The Officer replies.

Wexler then tells two of the troopers with him to escort the prisoner with the officer. "B-0422 and B-1291, escort the prisoner with Officer Maddox here." The troopers salute then take the prisoner and follow Maddox. Wexler then turns toward the other Officer. "Anything on those two individuals?"

"Yes sir," replies the Officer. Wexler then begins walking, catching the Officer off guard, who has to hurry a few of his steps to catch up with the Admiral. The conversation then continues as they walk. "The first one we were able to get sufficient information on is the one called Trace. He's a human who worked as a miner on Outpost 7. He lost his right eye, left arm and leg after an attack by pirates."

Wexler cuts in, "I remember that, the First Order stepped in and eradicated those pirates and took control of operations. There was useful material there."

"Uh, yes. The report doesn't say when, or who did his surgery, nor does it say where he got those cybernetic parts. It did say he had a wife and child however, but they were lost during that attack."

Wexler smirks and then says quietly to himself, "Oh, that could be useful."

"I'm sorry sir, what was that?" The Officer asks the Admiral, hearing him say something.

"It was nothing. Carry on."

"The last thing to report on him is that Trace isn't his name. It's a nickname given to him by his mining buddies. His real name is Garryn Rax."

"Now that's and interesting name," Wexler says aloud. "Sounds familiar." Wexler then stops in front of a lift and the Officer does as well. The lift opens and they both step inside as the Admiral presses a button. "Tell me about the other." The lift then closes and they begin moving.

"Of course. The other is Caius Va'Lim. Unfortunately not much is known about him. He's a Human-Sephi hybrid born on the Sephi home world. From what we could gather, he's some kind of treasure hunter. There are a few reports that he's been looking for artifacts related to the old Jedi and maybe even the Sith. Pretty much anything relating to the Force." Wexler cuts in again.

"That might explain something." The lift then stops and opens as the Admiral steps out. The officer begins to step off as well, but stops jarringly when Wexler suddenly stops and turns around. "That's all I need to know. You're dismissed." The Officer then salutes the Admiral as the lift closes with the officer still on board.

Wexler turns and begins walking down a corridor before turning to his right and stopping in front of a door. A few troopers pass by as he presses a few buttons on the door, inputting a code, then places his hand on a pad next to the door. The door slides open and he steps in as the lights flicker on. It is not his office, but a private room. Quite small in size. In the corner is a desk with terminals and screens which look as if they haven't been used in years. There is a wall with various weapons, from rifles and pistols, to knives and energy batons. On another wall, are photos and posters of wanted criminals and other bounties from throughout the galaxy. Each one with an X crossed over their face. He then walks over to the computer and sits down. Pressing a button, the screen in front of him comes to life with a bright flicker. Across the screen reads, " _Initiating encryption sequence_." The words flash a few times before it asks for a passcode. Wexler enters the passcode and the words, " _Encryption complete. Secure connection initialized_ ," flash before him, then fade away.

Wexler begins speaking to himself out loud, "Now I can do this in peace without any meddlesome interference from the First Order, and anyone else that may be trying to keep an eye on me." He then types the names of Caius and Trace along with details provided to him from the officer, and their images along with information pop up on the screen. Wexler leans forward and stares at the images for a moment, taking in every detail of their features. He leans back and puts his hands together near his mouth before speaking aloud to himself again. "Hmmm. This Caius is an interesting one alright. He's done well at hiding much from us. But he couldn't keep his face hidden, and now I know what you look like. Both of you." He pauses for a moment then continues. "Garryn Rax, are you the son of Senevis Rax? I suppose I'll have to ask when I find you."

Wexler then stands up and begins pacing back and forth in the room, continuing to ponder out loud. "Now then, Caius wasn't able to hide all his details from us. What could he gain from seeking out old Jedi and Sith relics? Research? Profit? Hmmm." His mouth curls up as he raises his finger up in a gesture when he realizes what Caius may be doing with the relics. "Ahhh. Perhaps it is both. Sith and Jedi artifacts can fetch a nice profit in the right hands. He learns what he needs, then sells them off." He then begins walking back toward the terminal. "There are only a few individuals in the galaxy that deal in that sort of thing."

After sitting, Wexler types something and a new image pops up with several names on it in a list. "It's a good thing I held on to this as the First Order does not have access to the bounty hunter network. At least not like I do," he says aloud, smiling. "As much faith and hard work I put into the First Order, I will never allow them to have this kind of access to our network."

Several hours pass as Wexler rests in his quarters on his bed, not sleeping. Thinking about Caius and Trace. Formulating a plan to apprehend them. Suddenly an officer chimes in. "Excuse me Admiral, but you have an incoming transmission from Kylo Ren." Wexler sits up in his bed and responds. "Very well, patch it through to my quarters." "Yes sir," answers the officer.

The admiral stands up and walks over toward a small terminal. Before he could sit, the visage of Kylo Ren appears before him on the terminal. The hologram is full bodied this time, only it is small due to the size of the terminal.

"Kylo. I take it you received the prisoner." Speaks Wexler.

"I have. Your suspicions are confirmed. The Twi'Lek had someone use a mind trick on him." Kylo replies, sounding a bit surprised yet troubled.

"Then one of them must be able to access and wield the Force." The Admiral responds in a quizzical voice.

"Yes, one of them seems to be quite capable. Going over both of them, it can only be the one named Caius Val'Lim." Responds Kylo.

"Are you sure? We have yet to see for ourselves…"

Kylo cuts in, clearly annoyed. "I have felt it. Do not question me. The Dark Side, it whispered to me when I was meditating."

"I see. I apologize. It was wrong of me to doubt you."

"It is easy to doubt when one is not sensitive to the force, but do not make that mistake again." Reminds Kylo.

"Of Course," Wexler replies.

"Have you found them yet Admiral?"

"I have. A source has informed me that they will be arriving at Casdan shortly. If they have not already arrived." Informs Wexler.

"Excellent work Admiral. You have done well." Praises Kylo. "Soon they will be ours, and that journal will be mine."

"And Snoke's." Reminds Wexler.

"Of course. What belongs to me, belongs to him." Kylo says, taken aback. "Have you left for Casdan yet?"

"We have, just a few minutes before you contacted me. We should arrive in less than three hours." Wexler informs.

"Very good. I await their capture."

"As do I." Responds Wexler.

The transmission ends and Kylo steps away from a terminal. He turns around and leaves the room he is in.

Stepping into a large, darkened room, a weight can be felt from the darkness. A heavy, uneasy feeling that would cause any regular person to become frightened and in a state of constant fear. At the center of the room is a massive throne. Dark like the rest of the room, which matches the feeling of dread in the air. He steps closer to the throne when a large hologram of an imposing figure that towers over Kylo appears. The figure is Supreme Leader Snoke, sitting, waiting for Kylo to speak.

"Supreme Leader, we have found the two that took Obi-Wan's Journal," Informs Kylo.

"This is good, but I sense that is not all. You are troubled by something," Snoke says in a calm voice.

"I am. The one called Caius has some ability with the Force. I have felt it." Responds Kylo, troubled by his words.

"Is this so?" Asks Snoke, who shows a hint of a smile.

"Yes, Supreme Leader. I, was also sent a prisoner from Admiral Wexler. He had a suspicion that one of them had used a mind trick on him. He was right."

"Oh, there seems to be more to this than simple thievery."

"There is. From our intel, it looks like Caius seeks out Jedi and Sith artifacts. But there is more. It was during my meditation on those two that the Dark Side spoke to me." Snoke begins to lean forward some, as what Kylo says has peaked his interest. "I could feel the connection to the Force in Caius. It's how I know it is him. But I could also feel a darkness in him. One that has been calling to him his entire life."

"Bring him to me. He could be a useful asset. And if he won't turn, kill him." Snoke says in a forceful, authoritative tone.

"At once Supreme Leader." Responds Kylo. The imposing hologram fades, leaving Kylo alone as he leaves that dreadful room.


End file.
